A Little Bit Longer
by GoreBeeCormick
Summary: Nate Garrison a Fourteen-Year-Old has a terrible secret that has Shane Grey A Twenty-Six-Year-Old who's dating Nate's Mother, Sarah. Into A Whole world of Lust,Romance,Chaos and Secrecy.I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK shane/nate nate/shane GAYROMANCE AHEAD R
1. Meeting A Vary Nice Stranger

**This is where a vary odd relationship between Shane Grey a twenty-six-year old singer and Nate Garrison a fourteen-year-old freshmen in high school blossom, how long will this last? Who knows?! Read And Find Out xD**

I am a fourteen-years-old, with diabetes type one, curly black hair, my height is fife foot six, my mom; or as I call her Sarah, had me when she was sixteen... She's a whore, a slut, she sold herself to men. I don't have a dad.. My name is Nate Garrison. Unlike most people I am shy, but not to shy I have some great friends and of course Sarah takes good care of me, we live in a house which was my grandmothers' gift because my grandma cares about me, unlike my mother.

Walking home from my part time job at Orange Julius I saw a 2008 black viper with two silver strips on it, parked in the drive way of the sand colored house. I walked into the house to see a tall man standing in the kitchen, brown straightened hair a v-neck grey shirt, and black skinny jeans.

I gaped at him,

"Sarah there's a really weird looking guy in our kitchen! Sarah!!!" I shout Shane chuckled in amusement.

Then I turned around to run upstairs to put my bag and sweat away. Going down I felt unease and surprised by the unwelcomed visitor. Walking down I see my mom's bleached blond hair swish down. She turns and smiles at me.

"His name is Shane Grey, now don't mess this up for me sweetie he's a rich and powerful man and he might just get us to live in his mansion!" Sarah squealed I sighed, walking down to the end I see that Shane's eyes watching me, examining me for reasons I could only imagine. Sarah hugged Shane and kissed him on the cheek, I looked at my feet I didn't want to seem rude for looking at them.

"Sarah, not in front of your kid" Shane speaks I look up he smiles at me secretively. I smile back, and scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"My name's Nate," I whisper shyly.

Sarah did not look one bit happy with what he said she shoots me a dirty look then she smiles to Shane.

"Who cares he's just no one really, sweetie, now lets go to that movie!" Shane didn't look impressed by how Sarah phrased her words.

"Alright just let me talk to Nate, first." Wow that was a first time I've ever herd someone actually remember my name and not suck faces with Sarah.

I nod my head and guide Shane into the living room out of the kitchen from my Sarahs stink eye that was directed to me only.

"So Nate do you sing?" an odd question he asked me while he admired a picture of me and my grandmas smiling, I was seven and Sarah was in rehab at the time.

I do not know nor do I understand what came over me but I told him everything.

"I beat you are wondering why I call my mother Sarah, right? Well she was a whore when she was fifteen she fucked around and eventually one random guy got her knocked up. My grandmother wouldn't let Sarah have a abortion.

"So I was born, she attempted to kill me numerous times, wasn't her fault really she did a crap load of cocaine. She was really fucked up for a long while until she almost over doused and my grandmother took Sarah to rehab, I stayed with my grandma until I was nine. Sarah came back better now she's just a little bit of an alcoholic, my grandma was the one who found out I am diabetic apparently it runs in my dads side.. I know Sarah has done a lot of mistakes but don't mistreat her like all those other boyfriends have, they all betray her." I babbled it all out, without even knowing why I did but I told him everything.

Shane steps up to me and smiles sincerely.

"I'm not like that; I promise I won't be like that. And I can understand why you would call her Sarah. Nate if it makes you feel any better I'll treat you to some supper tomorrow after you're done school, how does that sound?" Shane's voice so smooth, almost unreal.

I kept my head down, but his index and thumb lifted my chin.

"Don't look so down, cheer up, I'll talk to your mom about the way she treats you. If she ever hurts you, call me okay?" he's so caring.

I smiled widely, giving him a reassurance and clarity of my understanding.

He smiled back, "Good, now I have to go to the movies, I'll pick you up at three, okay?" Shane kissed me on the cheek.

He left and the living room I was a tiny bit dumbfounded by his act of affection.

Sarah was chatting as the two left out of the house. I locked the door peeking out of the window to see Shane smiling at Sarah, but it wasn't the same way he smiled to me... No this smile looked more fake. I wonder why he would fake a smile to Sarah?

---

**End of Chapter one wootz R&R Please . Thank You xoxox Lynn . **


	2. Pool Games And Vary Close Contact

--next day—

I got to school easily, walking in I could see Emily's brown hair pinned up, I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Emily I have something to tell you!"

"Same to you, Nate, Shane Grey like they most popular singer ever is dating someone!" Emily shouted.

"I know he's dating Sarah! Today he's going to take me to a supper today, maybe you can come with" I've never seen Emily smile so widely ever.

"Oh my god, Nate are you serious?!" Emily squealed.

"Yeah, he's real nice,"

"You so like him!"

"Ew, no! He's like what in his twenty's?!"

"Twenty-six Nate that isn't old!"

"But that's like pedophile-ish-ness!"

"And that's stopping you how?"

"EMILY!"

"I'm just joking!" Emily stuck out her tongue, I snorted a laugh.

"So I'm basically going to go to this supper and take smoking hot pictures of Shane?!" I sighed, she laughed.

"Emily I swear you're something else!"

--After school—

Shane's black viper pulled into the schools parking lot all the girls started screaming, me and Emily tried to ignore there loud obnoxiousness. We could even hear guys wanting to see Shane.

Was he really that popular?

Shane came out of the black viper; he had black skinnies, a white undershirt, with a black tie and a black suit.

Emily nudged the side of my arm,

"One smoking hot babe, you have!" She whispered gingerly.

I could feel my cheeks heat up I hit her arm playfully.

"Emily!" She giggled running away, I chased after her, plus Shane wouldn't see me with all those girls shouting at him.

But surprise Shane walks passed all the fans and comes straight up to me, smiling, and I was slightly wide eyed.

"So kiddo, you gunna keep lollygagging or come?" he chuckled softly. He had these black shades hiding those pretty brown eyes- WHAT AM I THINKING!? Nate Stop. Don't think that way. I am bisexual, but that doesn't mean I can look at Shane that way!

I mentally slapped myself for thinking even close to that!

Shaking my head, I look up at him.

"Can Emily come with?!" Emily stood by me smiling cheerfully.

"Of course," He replies back.

We all walk to the black viper, all those girls burning holes in both me and Emily. Jealousy is a very weird thing, what some people go threw is remarkable.

Both I and Emily sat in the back, while Shane was in the front; he already got the car out of the school parking lot. Driving he blasted Lil'Wayne- A Mille, Emily and I both knew the song by heart we sang out loud laughing, I never remembered having so much fun before. Shane even joined in we all sang along laughing like idiots.

We ended up going to Moxies, before I even told the waiter that I was diabetic Shane already told them. Emily chatted to Shane like she knew him sense ever.

I kept quit not wanting to interrupt there conversation. I guess Shane noticed,

"Hey, kiddo, why so quit?" Shane asked me in concern.

"Nothing really to talk about I guess," I spoke shyly.

Emily giggled,

"He's the shyest but cutest kid in my school! He's in the cooking club, it's pretty cute that all these girls like him but he's too shy to say anything!" I blushed and told Emily to shut up playfully.

"So Nate's honestly that shy?" He smirked, his brown orbs just staring at me making the pit of my stomach feel like back flips the odd feeling ran threw my spin, my heart begun to beat even faster.

"Whoa Nate, you look like you've seen a ghost you okay?" Emily whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine," I took a sip of the glass of water the waiter had given me moments ago.

Shane began to start a conversation about music, which Emily and I ended up getting real into it; because by the time we had come to a conclusion about music our food was done.

"Well, Emily, I'll drive you home could you tell me were you live?" we all walked to his black viper and sat, I closed my eyes for a second, I felt dizzy maybe it was from eating so much, I really had no idea but I just needed to rest for a second.

Opening my eyes I see that Emily is gone,

"Kiddo, you're awake!" Shane smiled turning his head slightly so he could flash me that smile.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep for?"

"Well I dropped Emily off five minutes' ago, basically awhile, so were do you want to go?"

I sighed heavily.

"Hmm, you're place maybe?" I took a risk there.

"Sure."

-At Shane's Mansion/House-

Pulling into the huge mansion I gasped,

"Wow that's your house?!" I felt amazed.

"Yeah, well my summer home, my actual house is in holly wood"

We both walked into his mansion. I was shocked; I saw a piano, couches, a black table with a glass on top, a beautiful glass chandelier, two stair cases one on my left and another on my right, connecting and two hallways at the top.

I gawked at the beauty of the place.

"Wow!" I smiled, now I know why Sarah wanted to move in here so badly.

"Hey do you know how to play pool?" Shane took off his suit, and his tie, flashing a quick glance of his collar bone.

I looked away,

"No,"

"Well then I'll show you how to play." Shane guided me to his basement, which had a huge flat screen TV, and on the right side the pool table.

I eagerly grabbed the pool stick and watched as Shane grabbed one.

"Alright well first of all you have a white ball, and the whole point is to get either stripped ones or whole colored balls into one of the four wholes on the side, if you get a stripped you go for stripped the rest, but you cannot let the eight ball in or you lose, but you must get it in last when you're out of stripped or whole." I nodded in understanding.

Shane let me go first but he shook his head because my posture was wrong for playing I didn't know how he put the pole down and went behind me I felt his breath brush against the back of my neck.

I tensed at the feeling, I shuttered my breath, his hand against mine his other his on my right elbow.

"Now, you have to be less tense, lay your hand flat and the pole be on top, just between your index and thumb," he breathed huskily calmly, causing a sensation I could not describe in words.

I inhaled a shaky breath.

Trying my best to become calm, I took what he directed and I hit the white ball, which hit and collided with all the balls and caused a solid blue colored ball fall into the pocket on the left side of the pool table.

"You're a quick learner," Shane smirked

"Yeah but I you're a good teacher"

Shane let go, and for a quick second a swear his face was red.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I Hope You Enjoyed It So far xD Thing Will Get More Interesting Next Chapter Mwhahah . Review Plz Thank You oxox Lynn .**


	3. Wet Dreams, Piano Keys

--Two Months Later—

_Shane and I walked into his mansion like usual ide get to play pool or watch a movie with him, both me and Shane sat down on the leather couches and relaxed his arm came around my shoulder, I looked up nervously at Shane, he pursed his lips into a smile. I look at Shane, and I finally confessed to him. _

"_Shane I like you! I – I know its wrong but I like you And I want you badly!" I sucked in a breath, and his smile grew._

"_I know you do, I like you to I have wanted you for a very long time too. I have always known...how you felt...." I blushed, and Shane leaned down and his lips brushed against mine._

_I leaned in and both our lips worked together, I moaned and Shane placed me down and I laid beneath him admiring his body, his hands trailed up my shirt I closed my eyes enjoying every bit of touch I got._

_My lips were being forced to a passionate kiss_.

_His hands started residing I opened my eyes to see his brown eyes oh god how I loved those eyes and his smile, I smiled back his lips attacked my neck, his hands going to the hem of my pants. _

"_Shane, I –I love you" I moaned as his hands found there way down, his fun lips left my neck and kissed me deeply. _

"_I love you too Nate," Shane's voice was husk, moaning deeply into the kiss as his hands took hold of my member__._

_- – _

I awoke from my bed sweaty and gasping.

For the first time sense I met Shane I had a wet dream about him.

I got out of my bed and changed my now soaked pants, into new dry ones.

--Next day—

I grabbed my cell phone; I looked through to find some text messages from Emily, and Crage.

First text message: **Emily; Hey Nate today we should hang, if you're not with your sweetie pie Shane ;D **

I typed back: **Yeah we can hang just until six, then I have to go see Shane, and for god sakes were not like that xD!!! **

Emily: **OK XD But OMFG you and Shane would make such a cute couple!**

I laughed to myself.

Shane's text was**: I'm going to pick you up at six, sense I have some extra work to do. See you at six kiddo :) **

I smiled and typed back:** Alright, I'll be at my house waiting thanks, :) & stop calling me kiddo! !**

I smiled putting my cell down.

--At school—

Crage had his hair kind a fan spiked. He smiled while talking to Emily.

Crage was good looking that was for sure. But not the same way Shane looked..

AHHHG! Nate just stop! Shane doesn't look at you that way! Why is Shane on my mind all the time?!

--After school—

Me and Emily ended up bike riding, for about three hours Emily had to go home, so I decided to go home, of course Sarah was gone, probably went clubbing by now. What did Shane even see in Sarah? Her gross bleach blond hair, and blue eyes, she is pretty but her personality is gross.

I waited outside for Shane to pick me up the clouds were grey, and rain started trickling hitting my bare arms, I had my bag with me just incase I might have to sleep over at Shane's. I looked up at the sky admiring the water fall; it was warm a very nice feeling.

Hearing the viper roar in I smile Shane didn't have his shades on for once which made me real happy, being able to see his eyes.

I ran to the black viper and hopped in, Shane was smiling real big,

"So kiddo how was your day?"

"Stop calling me that! But my day was real good, accept I had a bad dream."

"Bad dream?" I could see his eye examining me,

"Well, not bad just made me think about stuff.."

"What kind of stuff?"

"It's about Yo- No one.. Nothing" I whispered. It hurt to keep a secret from Shane it really hurt.

"Okay."

--At the mansion—

Shane left to go get some food to prepare supper; I sat at the piano bench and looked at the black piano.

I strummed some notes, and then a song came into mind.

--Third POV==

Nate closed his eyes, as he begun to play the notes Shane walked in, he noted that Nate seemed in-tuned, and did not want to disturb so he hide in the corner of the door frame.

"Got the news today But they said I had to stay, A little bit longer and I'd be fine... When I thought it'd all be done, when I thought it'd all been said A little bit longer and I'll be fine" Nate had a few tears roll down his cheeks, this song Shane knew was coming straight from the heart.

"But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone And you don't know what it's like to feel so low And every time you smile or laugh you glow You don't even know, no, no." More tears kept rolling down Nate's face.. Shane knew this kid had been threw so much…

"So I'll wait 'til kingdom come. All the highs and lows are gone. A little bit longer and I'll be fine." Nate literally was almost reduced to mere tears.

"I'll be fine.." the last three words were above a whisper. His burred his face in his hands and begun to sob quietly.

Shane put the groceries down and walked into the huge wooden entertainment room.

"Nate," the man whispered in pure remorse.

Nate kept sobbing; he was having a break down.

The teen got up he looked up at the man he had a crush on.

""Sh- Shane, Don't leave me, not like Sarah" Nate got up and hugged Shane tightly.

Shane hesitated then hugged the shaking teen beneath him.

The man lifted up the teen bridal style and brung Nate upstairs to his bedroom.

Shane sat down on the edge of the bed, and Nate cradled up on Shane's lap, grabbing his shirt and sobbing hysterically.

"Shh, shh.. Nate it's okay" Shane lulled to Nate, soothing the teen until Nate fell asleep in his arms.

Shane moved a curl from Nate's face, and wiped a few tears still streaming down his face.

"Nate, I wont ever leave you.. If you only knew how much I care about you. If only." Shane leaned down and kissed a final tear away from the teen cradled in his arms.

End Of Chapter 3  
**OMG HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?! ;) EPIC WIN XD REVIEW PLZ =] oxoxo Lynn **


	4. Lips And Window Breeze

The breeze from the window brushing against my bare shoulder woke me from my sleep. I gave out a groggily moan, I opened my eyes to see white sheets covered me and my legs feel extremely uncomfortable. Realizing that I am in my skinny jeans. I got up and noticed I was in one of the many spare bedrooms.

Getting out of the bed I take into note that I had to work at Three till eight. I got out of the bedroom and proceeded down from the west wing to the east to go find Shane`s room, maybe he could give me a ride to work.

Proceeding into Shane's master bedroom I smelt the stink of cigarettes and the hint of alcohol. I knew that Shane only did that when he had over whelming stressed about either a song dead line, or something in his personal life he didn't want to share.

I could see he was absolutely exhausted, because he didn't bother to even wake up with my presences being there. I quietly and snuck up to his king sized bed were his body stiffly laid, laced in sheets and a cover.

He looked innocent, vulnerable, and most of all adorable. He face relaxed, breathing steadily and deeply, the wind from the open glass balcony door brushing his brown disheveled hair.

I kneeled down and brushed some brown locks on his face, I smiled, I had never been so close to his face before. Lush full pink lips, slightly rose cheeks, presuming from the alcohol. His face seemed sweaty. I looked around, temptation and curiosity came clouding my mind, I could kiss him and he would never know.

I scanned the room, Shane still asleep. I tensed up at the action I was about to do, I slowly and shakily put my face near Shane's and my lips brushed against his I shut my eyes and I felt a jolt of excitement surge through me, I had never felt this way before his lips so soft, and full. I pulled back and my cheeks I could feel were pulsing and my heart beating rapidly.

I quickly ran out of the room, went to the spare I had been in and grabbed my bag. Running out of the mansion I smiled like I had never before, for the first time in my life I felt so happy that nothing could change it!

Or so I thought .


	5. Daydreams, Midnight Strolls

At my work my mind drifted to Shaine, his lips; how soft, warm, full. Then out of my translucent haze Emily smacks the back of my head.

"I said we need a strawberry smoothie Nate!" Emily up roared in my ear, I nearly jumped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I whispered in annoyance, scooping up strawberries throwing them into the blender.

Work strolled by Emily offered me to go and get a ride with her mother home, I turned it down I needed to think, I couldn't keep this secret anymore.. I am in love with Shane Grey and I want to tell him I don't want him to be just a friend or Sarah's boyfriend. I want him to be my boyfriend.

It was nine by the time closing happened walking down the street the moon being engulfed by darkness of the night. I sighed how could I have daydreamed all this time, just thinking of Shane?

As I looked up to the pitch black sky I felt a painful shove and next thing I know I'm thrown into a back ally a hunting knife to my throat, I froze in horror.

"Give me your money!" he speaks monotone in my ear. I was petrified I didn't know to do.

"H- Help!!!!" I screamed his gloved covered hand slammed my mouth shut.

But to my surprise he let go and ran, I dropped to the cement ground shaking. To my surprise it was Craig.

"Nate?" Craig ran and kneeled down; I was still in shock, wide-eyed and almost in tears.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"I- He- A- And I screamed- The Kn- Knife." I stammered on now tears rolling down my face, trying to keep my composure. Craig grabbed my phone,

"Who's on your phone that can pick us up?" Craig helped me up and held me.

"S- Shaine" I quietly sobbed to myself, while I sniffled.

"Okay," Craig held me closer and an odd sensation rippled through my body, I felt oddly comfortable, and protected in Craig's arms…

--  
**HAHHAHAHAHA NOW THE CONFUSION OF A TRIANGEL BEGINS! AND NATE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN A VERY CONFSUING LOVE LIFE. =] REVIEW PLEASE ! I PROMISE NATE WILL CONFESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**


	6. Rocketships And Feelings

_If love is hopeless then what are we to tell a love? If I were to fall in love and the other didn't feel the same, but an opportunity strikes what am I to do?  
I am in search for words to describe my situation but nothing is coming out but a gasp of breath._

Craig knew his feeling for Nate he was head-over-heels in love with the younger teenager, in every opportunity that had strike he never had the courage to tell.

He so badly wanted too with Nate in his arms right now the moment felt so right.

"Nate.." Craig gently spoke as they awaited at the end of the street for Shane.  
Nate looked up to his taller friend.  
"Yes?" Nate saw those brown eyes and it clicked, something between them had that 'spark', that deep connection that screamed the moment was perfect.  
"Thank you.." Nate trailed off; he had a crazy feeling that if he stopped talking something most expected with lust and passion screaming in there eyes.

Craig moved closer, he brushed a curl from Nate's face he expected the younger teen to pull away, but it seemed like he was moving closer.

Both drew a shaky breath and there lips touched in ecstasy, Nate wrapped his arms around Craig's neck.

Nate knew he could never have Shane he knew that the man would never return the same feelings that he felt. Craig had the same feeling for Nate as Nate did for Shane; he could indulge in the feelings of protection. It was an uncertain choice but it was better to have over amounts of love then not to have love at all.

Both wrapped in each others arms not realizing Shane had already pulled in.

Shane stared in horror, Sarah jabbering on about how they should leave the 'fags' alone and that Nate didn't need help.

Shane shushed Sarah with an urged kiss.

Shane opened the black door and smoothly walked out, but a piece of him had died seeing Nate.

Craig pulled away from Nate and whispered words I can only imagine and Nate nodded smiling as he hugged his of what I'm guessing boyfriend.

Nate sees Shane and runs into a warm embrace with the man. Shane fakes a smile; Sarah shoots a death glare at her son as she stubbornly waits in the viper.

Nate pulls away seeing Sarah looking so pissed off he shyly looks down and Craig's warps his arm around the younger teens shoulder.

They walk into the fancy car and the teenagers sit in the back quietly, Shane drove off to Craig's house to drop off the teen.

Nate bows his head as if he was feeling shame of himself but the youngest teen explained what happened and Shane lectured his girlfriends' son, but reassured that he was happy that Craig came in time to help.

"Thanks uh Shane." Craig mumbles he whispers into Nate's ear and Nate blushes and friendly punches Crags' shoulder, whom laughs in delight return.

Sarah keeps kissing Shane, but the man didn't pull away from her glossed pink lips. Nate felt mortified seeing Sarah kiss the man that he loved. _If I were to fall in love and the other didn't feel the same. _Nate looked to the window and seeing the moon shine in his brown eyes.

"Shane honey, lets go to the bar? Leave **him** alone we can just drop him off at home." Sarah spoke with venom in her tone. Nate's eyes drifted to the floor he didn't dare speak a word against Sarah.

"Sarah, you can go to the bar ill go tomorrow I think Nate is still in shock from what has happened to him, Alright babe?" Shane cooed in his girlfriends' ear. Nate bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from shouting in anger and to tell his deepest secret desire.

Sarah blushed and giggled as Shane bit her ear in affection.

"Okay, fine but tomorrow you owe me sweetie!" as Shane pulled into the main street were drunken party's were partaken. Shane parked beside the curb and Sarah gave a kiss on her boyfriend's lips before leaving and seeing some of her friends already waiting for her.

The rest of the drive was in silence, awkward and unbearable silence; both males couldn't look each other in the eyes.

The black viper roared into the parking lout. Shane parked his car and opened the driver door, and the back right passenger door.

Nate unclipped his seatbelt and almost ran to the mansion doors.

_Craig could see Shane behind them getting out of the door, he whispered into my ear "So your in love with him?" I looked in almost shock, how could he have known?  
"How did you-?"  
Craig smiled in amusement,  
"I can tell by the way your eyes shine and your smile glow when he's around. I can wait but I am not giving up on you." Craig whispered into my ears I smiled brightly.  
"Thank you Craig." I turned around to see Shane with a not so pleasant look on his face._

Shane opened the door not looking at Nate; it was as if he didn't exist to the man now. Nate looked to the marble tiled floor in the lobby opening. He removed his shoes and he almost felt like Shane hated him, the teenager just had the only thing blasting in his mind,

'What have I done wrong?' Nate looked up and the four inches taller adult.

We both walked into the living room, but I could see on Nate's face he was shattered, broken, hopeless, and vulnerable. Did I do something wrong?

We sat on the couch we were both awkwardly looked away I snuck a peek of his face, he was deep in thought almost like he was debating to speak or not. I had to break this torturous silence.

"Shane..?" It slipped out before I could stop my voice from speaking.

"Yes..?" It was defiantly awkward now.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Why?" Shane seemed closer, my stomach began to get that feeling that I should back away.

My heart began to race, a million things speeded in my mind, I took a breath. I looked into his brown eyes and I knew, I knew I had to do this now or never. My heart, my mind, my body wanted to explode.

"For this.." I closed the space between me and Shane and my lips against his it felt heavenly, amazing.

_If I were to fall in love and the other didn't feel the same, but an opportunity strikes what am I to do?_

**TO BE CONTINUED.  
HAHAHAH TOLD YOU NATE WOULD CONFESS JUST A DEFFERENT WAY THEN WORDS!!! XDD MWHAHAHHA REVIEW PLEASE 3.  
**


	7. Dreams, Feelings And Kisses

Nate and Shane pulled away, Nate assumed this was a dream because Shane wouldn't have glossed eyes of longing that kiss.

This was a dream I knew, I had so many of the same theme, Shane wouldn't ever love me I am just a kid in his eyes… But this dream was the best I could have ever had everything felt so real.

"Shane.., I'm in love with you I know you don't but I do, I know loving you is wrong even being in love with a man is against god, but why do these feelings feel so right?!" I breathed out like a confession in church every dream ide always admit how I felt no matter what the situation was I always told him. I wished he'd respond in my dreams.

Shane stared deeply into the brunettes eyes.

"Nate..." Shane trailed off.

"Shane…" the man almost blushed on how cute Nate looked with flushed cheeks and that innocent face he had, it drove Shane nuts.

Shane gently almost afraid to touch Nate as if the teen was made of glass he cupped the teens cheek, Nate breathed a shaky breath his chest felt like weight upon his fluttering heart his eyes awestruck by the others sparkling brown orbs. Shane was captivated on how Nate stopped breathing for what seemed forever.

"I feel the same Nate sense I meet you I knew you meant more to me then anyone in the world so sweet and gentle you try so hard to be strong for yourself, I need, no.. Want to be with you.." When Nate finally was able to breath he gasped and lost sense of time with the sentence, now his breathing was unsteady, his eyes avoiding Shane's.

"You kissed me today in the morning you thought I didn't know?" now Nate's whole face was beat red he uncomfortably moved his body in an attempt to squirm away from Shane, this dream was completely different from any other.

"You never gave me the chance to finish that kiss." Shane smiled beautifully he leaned in his head tilted and Nate drew breath words not needed in his dream Nate assumed, he leaned in and both lips touched shyly but Nate enjoyed every second then a small space between there lips only to reconnect again in a passionate lip lock.

They'd been kissing for what assumed by both a life time the noises from the lip smacking made Nate unconsciously grind against Shane's pelvic area.

Shane pulled away eyes half lidded and smiled "I don't want to go to far Nate your too young." Nate blushed from embarrassment his face a crimson red this dream was a throw off from his previous but he liked it, suddenly the warm atmosphere of the living room was darkening and everything started to fade around him, like all good dreams they have to come to an end.

And then everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN XDDD Bella Uploaded Everything For Me Sense I`m ALREADY GONNEEEE XD IM IN JAPAN BY NOW R&R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Figures and jogging

My eyes opened I could see the huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall far from my reach, the glass table with black wood underneath, music playing softly in the background.. I was in the living room I knew, that dream that weird dream it felt so real I only wished it was real.

I got up the blue blanket that was on me fell to my lap, my head ached it made me feel sick, and I knew that this only happened when my blood sugar level was high. I had to walk around to make sure that my blood sugar would go down.

Shane came down the large stare case and into the living room; I shifted as I could hear him approaching me.

"Nate, you're up!" Shane gleamed with upmost happiest of moods.

I smiled back shyly, "Uhh yeah.." I got up just as he was about to sit down, I wanted to know what happened did I pass out while me and Shane were talking? Did my dream mean anything was something to happen to me and Shane? Everything confused me today was Sunday and tomorrow I had school.

"Shane, umm I need to go for a jog my blood sugar level is high so I got to run it off." I spoke and then an unexpected answer from Shane to relief my questioning mind.

"That would explain why you passed out on the couch last night.." Shane trailed off I froze.

Could it be that my dream wasn't a dream!? Or that I passed out before I told Shane I loved him and the rest was a dream!?

"I'm so confused…!" I whispered lowly mentally slapping myself .

"Confused? About what Nate?"

Shane was being too nice too much of a gentle men I walked towards the door my hand shyly rubbing the back of my neck in anguish and desperation to put my rapid heart beating slower.

"Everything.. Shane." I spoke swiftly and before I could see his reaction I ran out side my cell phone was surprisingly in my jean pocket.

I found on my phone Emily's phone number and I jogged away from the largely formed paparazzi group standing outside of Shane mansion they were asking me stupid questions I didn't even bother to answer I had to find Emily shed tell me if last night was a dream or not I had to know, I needed to know.

By the time I was down the slanted hill the blistering sun hitting my shoulders, my dried out mouth needing water to replenish, and my lungs aching for air, I sat down on the side walk and took a breather.

I tailed Emily's number and called.

"Hello?"

"Emily?"

"Nate?"

"Yeah, can I ask you a question?"

"Before you do, were the fuck have you been?!? Everyone's was like worried even Sarah kind of got concerned she asked where you were I told her that you where with Shane she like hung up but what's going on Nate?! Craig told me everything!"

"I was at Shane's but like I don't know I told him something and the rest of it was a dream or so I think and I woke up this morning my head hurt and my blood sugar level was high but in my dream I thought that maybe my dream was ending but if my dream was real then I just blacked out..!? I'm so confused Emily!" I whimpered out the last sentence I need to know if Shane really was in love with me did last night really happen?

"Okay first of all, Nate you're in love with Shane, so you probably confessed to him but you think it was a dream correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so did Shane confess back?"

"Yeah but I think it was a dream because Shane's straight right, plus even if he was bisexual he wouldn't like a teenager he'd be repulsed by it?"

"Maybe Nate, but form what your telling me you keep telling yourself it was a dream plus you said you passed out or 'blacked out' in your dream so maybe it wasn't a dream after all because no one just blacks out in a dream maybe you just blacked out from your blood sugar level being to high.. You are diabetic Nate you keep ignoring the facts."

"Nate what you need to do is tell Shane, tell him what you think and how you feel, be honest with your feelings for once."

"Thanks Emily."

"No problem what are friends for?!" she giggled.

I hung up and made my way back to Shane's mansion I had to find things out I needed to know the truth.

**REVIEW PLEASE 3!!!!!**


	9. Interviews, Face Glue

My cell phone buzzed meaning someone texted me I grabbed my phone out of my pocket I clicked my inbox and the text was from Shane I read the text and I wanted to laugh,

_Shane: _

_Hey kiddo sorry but I have an interview see if you can watch it I think you'll find all your answers that you've been confused about its on channel 17._

Now I was stumped was this his way of expressing amusement by confusing me? I'll find all my answers in the interview? While my mind repeated the text message in my mind over and over again I decided to call Emily again maybe I could go over to her place and watch the interview.

"Hello?"

"Emily, can I come over to your house?"

"But weren't you about to go to Shane's to figure stuff out?"

"I know but he's in an interview and he told me to just watch the stupid interview."

"Okay sure how far are you from my place?" I looked up and found I was on 91Ave, she loved on 82Ave.

"I'd say about two blocks away...By the way change whatever the hell porno channel your on to channel 17."

"Nate!" She screeches into my ear I pull the phone away for five seconds and within those five seconds she did a séance of swears that only god could imagine.

"I'm just kidding!"

"Right," I could just imagine her rolling her eyes right now.

"Okay channel 17, now Emily."

"Don't be so demanding jeez."

I chuckled and hung up I ran a block and a half before had to take a breather it only took me five minutes and I was in front of her door I knocked on it hard enough so she could hear it.

Emily opened the door her hair not straightened and curled her smile was warming and smiled back, we both made our way into the living room as we both at she was surprised to Shane sitting on the stool.

"Hard to believe we both are friends with someone so famous.." She giggled.

"Yeah.." and impossible to believe my dream was not a dream, I thought this to myself. Emily and I focused as the interviewer introduced Shane.

"This is Music Global Wave and here we are with Shane Grey whom is climbing the charts with his unique mixture of rock and pop and claiming the hearts of girls."

Shane smiled and waved the girls screaming in response to his smile.

The interviewer sat down making himself comfortable on the stool.

"Now a rumor is going about that your making a new single?"

Shane smiled deviously and I found myself leaning forward closer to the flat screen TV.

"Yes the rumor is true I had been working on a single I am planning to sing it in today's concert here at MGW."

The fans began cheering and screaming even louder, the interviewer was no phased and nor was Shane in fact his smile stretched and a small chuckle escaped his lips and I began to smile.

"So what inspired you to write this new single?'

"A person who means the world to me, even though this individual doesn't realize it they are my inspiration for me to create my feelings into music." He spoke smoothly his chapped lips formed a smirk.

My heart skipped a beat and somehow migrated to my throat my jaw dropped and from the corner of my eye Emily's jaw dropped also.

"Almost sounds like you talk about a lover, is it your so called rumored girlfriend?" the interviewer chuckled.

"If only.." that statement made all the fans even the interviewer dropped there jaws, no one was expecting that not even me.

Now everyone stared dumbfounded at Shane and my face was practically glued to the screen.

"A- Alright moving on it seems we have enough time to for some fan questions." The interviewer moved nervously and went up to a blond haired girl whom asked a regular question about how could Shane reach high pitches and then when the interviewer went up to a brunette girl whom looked around sixteen.

"Hi my name is Vanessa from Tennessee and I was wondering if you weren't dating your girlfriend would you ever date a fan and is it true you use to be bisexual?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I would date a fan and Vanessa my sexuality has nothing to do with my music so that question is irrelevant." The interviewer cut it short and I wanted to scream the blood in my veins was boiling how could he do that to me make me so angry?!

"And now we'll be right back after the break you'll get to see Shane grey play live with his new single!"

Once the commercials began I slumped on the couch and Emily was smiling to a point it was unrealistic.

"Did you hear what Shane said?!" Emily turned to me and shook me violently I shoved her away.

"Yeah I did, apparently he'd date a fan."

"No about him making a song about a lover; it has to be you Nate! Shane is so in love with you Nate!" I rolled my eyes.

"Denial is never healthy Nate! Shane likes you get it threw your thick skull!"

The commercials' ended and I leaned close to the TV.

Shane was tapping on his shoe with the drum beat and without a moment a due Shane shouted into the microphone,

"This song is called 'Inseparable' this for you Tane!" he smirked. Who's Tane?

"Take my hand tonight, We can run so far, We could change the world, Do anything we want, We could stop for hours, Just staring at the stars, They shine down to show us"

Then a female singer came on stage I think her name was AJ and she smiled sweetly at the crowed and joined as Shane walked around on stage.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night, We'll be running so, fast we could fly tonight, Even when were miles and miles apart, You're still holding all of my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know were inseparable."

Shane jumped off stage to the huge crowed and giving fans high fives and smiling everyone was going crazy, he resigned back to the stage and continued singing.

"We could run forever If you wanted to, I would not get tired, Because I'd be with you, I'd keep singing this song, Until the very end, And we'd have done all these things,"

"I will give it all , Never let you fall, But you know we're inseparable, I would give it up, Just to show you I'm in love with you, Cause you know, We're inseparable!" he threw his head back and stretched his arms out and all the crowed began jumping and AJ laughed the paparazzi were going nuts they took picture after picture at Shane's pose which only lasted seven seconds.

Once Shane was done Emily grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a word.

"Nate come over here." I scooted next to her and she wrote the word 'Tane'

"What are you doing?"

"Nate switch the letters 'N' and 'T'."

"Why?"

"Just look at what it spells dimwit!"

"Okay, Okay!"

I grabbed Emily's pen and switch it as she said and then my hand shook and I dropped the pen.

"Oh my gawd.." I gasped and lurched myself against the couch. The sickening nervousness' came back.

'_I think you'll find all your answers that you've been confused about.' _

'_A person who means the world to me, even though this individual doesn't realize it.'_

'_I would give it up, Just to show you I'm in love with you'_

_Tane. _

_Nate._

_**--**_**TO BE CONTINUED **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY =), NOW WASN'T THAT A LITTLE CRAZY ?  
NATE WANTED ANSWERS AND HE GOT THEM JUST IN RIDDLES XD ! OH NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOU GO CRAZY ! AND YES I USED AND CHANGED A LINE IN THE SONG 'INSEPARABLE' I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IT BELONGS TO THE JONAS BROTHERS BTW IF YOU HAVNT LISTENED TO IT GO YOUTUBE IT NOW THAT'S A COMMAND OR NO MORE STOR FOR CHUU DX ! XD Thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it =)**


	10. Birthday Wish's And Kisses

"Nate…?" Emily spoke softly

Nate looked at the piece of paper for a good twenty minuets' trying to understand the overwhelming truth.

"I- I need to go talk to Shane.." Nate grabbed his phone and stared at the screen, he knew he couldn't call Shane he was playing a concert and wouldn't be back until at least 11 o'clock at night.

"Well maybe you should stay here for a while maybe take a nap or something.. You look exhausted; do you want a glass of water?" Emily grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and placed in on Nate's lap also going to the kitchen.

"Yeah I think I need some water, Emily what do you think I should do?"

Emily came back with a fresh glass of water in her hand, "I think you just need to be honest with yourself and Shane, Nate did you eat anything today?" she placed the glass of water on the table next to Nate.

"No I didn't why..?"

"Eat something because your sugar level is probably low, I'll make you sandwich" Emily headed back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Emily." Nate took the glass cup and took a sip.

Emily waltzes back in and placed the plat on the table.

"Here, eat." She stated.

Nate took three bites and another good long sip of water, before yawning.

"You really need some sleep; I'll wake you up when your boyfriend comes to pick you up."

"hahaha, very funny." Nate rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

- -

_I was shrouded in smoke and I walked aimlessly in the grey smoke trying to find him, I needed to find him. _

_Fear was over coming my whole being I was terrified I had no idea why I was terrified but suddenly I a man with curly hair much taller then I and a similar facial structure as me also, his arms were open and the sweet sincere smile open his pink lips._

'_Who are you?' _

_His lipped a name that I couldn't make out. _

'_Where's Shane?' The mysterious man's smile grew. _

_He disappeared and Shane came from the shadows, the mist was still shrouding around us I ran into his already open arms that always brings comfort and security I looked up to him, and he looked down into my eyes and he whispered a name, a name that I was not familiarized with. Rapidly his whole body was engulfed by a black shadow his arms released me and I scream and tried to hold his hand it slipped my grasp and I was left by myself in the mist._

_--_

"Nate!" Emily shouted as she shook Nate violently to wake him up.

"hm, ahh what?!" Nate shook his head and looked at Emily as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"You were talking in your sleep- well more like screaming, Shane's here he called your cell phone and I told him you were asleep, and that I'd wake you up, he's out side waiting for you."

"What?!? And you didn't tell me!?" Nate screamed with a blush of embarrassment, leaping from the couch.

"Well, you were sort of sleeping!" she emphasized in the 'sleeping' part.

Emily opened the door, and Nate gave a hug then she whispered, "Happy birthday by the way."

"How did you know-?"

She smiled, "I'm your friend Nate I just know these things."

It did slip Nate's mind about his own birthday Shane had become so important to him it just didn't ever come to his mind that his birthday was important and to be perfectly honest it never seemed important Sarah would always have spasm when Nate got older because she knew she was getting older.

Fifteen, he was fifteen now…

That brought a smile to his face as he stood in front of Shane, it was night out and it was hard to make out Shane's face but you could assume he was smiling also.

Shane embraced the teenager into a hug and held him there beside the viper and in the middle of praying eyes of anyone to take a picture for media to publicize even more about the singer.

"S- Shane." Nate shuttered as he felt Shane's breath against his ear.

Emily had already shut the door and no one was out at 2am,

"I missed you." Shane whispered into Nate's ear making the teenager blush and whimper, Nate's ears are a huge turn on spot and Shane's breathing wasn't helping at all.

"I- I missed you too." Nate's arms somehow took control of his body and warped around Shane's neck.

The teenager's eyes meet with singer's eyes; Nate's heart began to beat faster and his face heating up more intense.

"So it wasn't a dream.." Nate spoke aloud both leaning into each other.

Shane moved a curl from Nate's face and kissed the teenagers temple and Nate started to tremble in Shane's hold.

"You okay?" Shane kissed the teenagers cheek.

"Not in public Shane so- someone will see." Shane silenced the stuttering teen with a soft kiss on lushes' lips.

Nate struggled in the kiss he couldn't believe this was happening but soon he began to lean in and his hands went from Shane's neck to his chest and clung on Nate moaned and Shane took the chance and his tongue began to explore the wet cavern.

They separated.

"Don't leave me.."

"I won't."

Nate smiled and burred himself against his boyfriends chest.

"Happy birthday, Nate." Shane smiled as his cheek rested against soft curled hair.

**End Of Chapter 10 REVIEW PLEASE!!! YES THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS LIKE JESUS!**


	11. Ocean Waves And Bitter Fairy Tales

It almost seemed unreal, I had no idea what we were going to do because Sarah would find out somehow but I didn't want to ask Shane how he could fix it or what to do, because honestly I was just happy that we are finally together.

As he pulled up into the mansion I kept silent but his hand was in mine and I wanted to smile but I was just terrified to think that maybe Sarah could take him away from me or me away from him.

"Shane.." I trailed off as we entered his room I didn't know what to say next, if I should just smile and shut up or blabber out what was hammering in my mind.

"I know.. Your probably wondering about Sarah, no worries I've been thinking also about her and what I have to do. .. It came to my mind that I'll marry her."

I lost my breath and my heart sunk and it felt like I was drowning but I couldn't swim up to gasp for air.

"W- What?!"

Shane put his arms around me in an embrace I could smell his cologne it was Paco Rabanne's 1 million cologne, that scent mixed with his body oils was just hard to depict but it was amazing and sensual.

"Just trust me on this..Okay?" He whispered.

I paused in debate if I should trust him as we stood there hugging.

"Okay.. Fine, I trust you but you owe me." I sighed, he smiled, my eyes closing slowly into slumber.

-

Nate's eyes awoke only to see an empty part to the king sized bed that should have been Shane sleeping but an alarm ringing made him not question why his boyfriend wasn't there.

As he got up he looked at the alarm clock to see the time 7:30am and he groaned he didn't have much sleep but he crawled out and willed himself to go forth with the morning.

"Shane!" Nate shivered as the squeal of Sarah echoed in the mansion.

He slipped on some spare clothes from the guest room that he usually slept in.

He grabbed his bag, cell phone, work clothes and made his way into the large kitchen to find Sarah and Shane kissing and he tried his best not to slap her or better yet slap him.

He grabbed a slice of toast and put some jam on it and he flashed a hurtful look to Shane, Shane in return gave an apologetic look to the teenager.

As the day unfolded Emily and Craig came to Shane's house to swim in his swimming pool with Nate as a relaxation from the Monday of fan girls swarming after them for being on the cover of magazines as the new 'it kids'.

"Nate come in!" Emily shouted as she swam across the pool to see Nate sitting on a chair drinking some water.

"I can't, you know that." He rolled his eyes.

"Why not, afraid you're going to get your butt-kicked by me?" Craig smiled deviously.

"No, I just can't swim."

"You can't swim Nate?!" Emily looked up in confusion.

"Yeah, so I can't join."

"Oh, come on that's' bullshit!" Craig smirked.

"No, seriously I can't swim."

Craig climbed out of the pool and Nate handed him a towel while reading a magazine.

"Can't swim my ass." Craig spoke and grabbed Nate lifting him and throwing him into the deep end of the pool.

Emily laughed but soon realized that Nate could seem to get out from the water.

"Oh my gawd!" Emily shouted she swam underneath to see Nate struggling to swim and flailing his arms and kicking.

She tried to help him but he kicked her in the stomach in his panic.

She resurfaced.

"Craig go get Shane!" she shouted as she went back under the water trying to help Nate.

Craig came back with Shane explaining what had happen, it didn't make Shane one bit happy at all he removed his shirt and quickly dived into the pool and grabbed Nate whom was limp and Emily grabbed him also as they resurfaced Shane placed Nate onto the granite floor.

"Everyone stay back." He checked Nate's heart beat and began to push against his chest and forced his breath into Nate's lungs.

He repeated his CPR whispering to himself and cursing until Nate coughed out water and his eyes slowly opened Emily instantly hugged her friend and Craig stood in the background feeling guilt wash over him.

"You okay kiddo?!" Shane asked.

"Don't call me that… Didn't I tell you?!" Shane smiled brightly and hugged the teenager.

"Don't scare me like that you hear me!?" Emily shouted.

Nate lifted himself and saw Craig looking at the ground.

"Craig, it wasn't your fault." The curly haired teen spoke.

Craig gave a grim look, "I know it is my fault I didn't listen to you and I thought you wouldn't.. Drown"

"It was never your fault it was just a joke, okay? I totally forgive you Craig." Nate got himself up and gave a quick friendly hug.

Later In the day Emily and Craig left and Sarah came over claiming that Shane and her didn't spend enough time, which meant she wasn't getting 'any' from Nate's perspective. Hearing them moan throughout the night made him cringe and tear up as he silently curled up on his now called 'bed' he despised Sarah, even hated her but he couldn't do anything about it Shane had to act upon Sarah's wish's or else she'd take Nate away and of course if Nate refused it would cause questions and questions would lead to attention and media; which would result in investigation.

Which, Nate would never want because Shane would go to jail somehow, or one way in another.

Love is risky and love is a bitch as one would say and put it.

"Ohh- Shane baby!!" And that brought Nate back to reality from his day dream. He groaned, what's more disturbing, having your mom getting laid and hearing it across the mansion or your boyfriend banging a chick across the house?

And Nate moaned, both were either way disturbing but by far was combing them together; His boyfriend banging his mom.

"Now that's just sick!" I whispered to myself.. Mental image... Ewwwwww.

- -- Last day of school

I smiled wildly I finished grade ten and was now summer vacation but for Shane that meant touring for, he already made a new album.

But he did have two weeks off before the tour and Sarah went to Hawaii with her friend's (Shane paid for it of course, he told her that he wanted her to have some 'girl time') I liked the idea of being alone with him for two weeks and being able to act like a real couple, well, slightly.

About as normal as a teenager and a rock star could get.

"Shane, teach me how to swim." Nate spoke as he already dressed in light blue trunks by Roxy.

In the blinding sun and the heat rising, the teenager thought it would be a smart idea to cool off and what better way than to finally learn how to swim.

"I don't know Nate it seems risky." Shane was seating on a chair reading a magazine while sipping on some pina colada.

"Please!?" Nate sat on Shane's lap and gave a puppy dog look to Shane as he warped his arms around his boyfriends neck.

Shane took pretended to keep reading his magazine in hopes Nate would stop, but Nate was stubborn and took off Shane's shades moving closer to his face.

"Please..?" Nate made Shane feel tortured like he was in agonizing pain from the sound of the teenagers voice.

"Fine, but if you panic I won't ever let you near the pool again. You owe me for this."

Nate smiled gingerly and quickly pecked his lips on Shane's, whom smiled and dropped the magazine using his hand to pull Nate into a more passionate kiss.

Nate moaned at the intensity of the fiery kiss, he wanted this, no, needed this. Shane's touch and love was something he desired for the longest of months as he awaited some time alone with his boyfriend.

Their tongues mingled and saliva exchanged and Nate felt pleasant with knowing all his troubles and doubts disappeared with this kind of connection.

After for what might have been hours in Nate's mind they finally separated and Nate was in a half daze as he whispered huskily.

"I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know." Shane spoke softly and he kissed Nate's forehead.

"Let's swim." Nate smiled as he jumped off Shane's lap.

Shane groaned as he was already in swim shorts.

"Okay step into the water," Shane instructed.

Nate obeyed and slowly stepped in from the steps into the light end of the pool.

Shane came in grabbing Nate's hand and leading him in.

"Okay slowly kick your feet back and forth lightly and swim your hands circular motion.

Nate obeyed with one arm moving the other still holding onto Shane's hand.

He started getting use to it.

"Now lay on your back"

"WHAT?!"

"Trust me Nate you won't drown I'll be holding onto you okay?"

"Okay.." he began to float on the waters surface and Shane's hands on his back.

"What's this going to teach me?" Nate questioned.

"To trust me and learn to not have fear.."

Both began talking for awhile and slowly Shane removed his hands from Nate's back and Nate began to float by himself.

"Want to know something funny?" Shane smiled out.

"What? I can hear you and Sarah getting kinky all the time?"

"That and the fact you've been floating by yourself for the past ten minutes."

"What?!" Nate panicked and almost drowned himself until Shane grabbed him and held him close to his chest.

"I told you to trust me silly." Shane smiled.

"Remind me next time not to get the big smart idea of you teaching me to swim." Nate laughed to himself as he kissed Shane sweetly and lovingly.

All was well in their fairy tale love life but like all fairy tales they have to have a bad harsh crush of reality and that was the bitterly sweet truth from one phone call.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**REVIEW AND FAVE THANKIES LOVE YO UALL SO MUCH MARRY CHRISTMASS/X-MASS FROM YOURS TRULY LYNN ;D OXOXOXO!!!  
**


	12. Black, Blue, And Sex

It happened so fast, too fast. Nate found the knife next to his leg and himself on the ground his wrist bleeding and bruises across his cheeks from what you could guess at the scene an accident of some sorts knowing the klutz Nate is... But it wasn't.

He was crying. Hard. It hurt to think that it couldn't have happened this way but Sarah hated him so much that she would never let him be happy.

-

The previous hours that lead up to this scene was that Shane had work and of course left Nate alone in the house which Nate made do with being alone in a mansion as a chance to play guitar hero. To much of his enjoyment Nate had a picture he kept close to him at all times it was picture of Shane kissing Nate on the cheek which made him blush every time he saw it.

What he had not realized was Sarah returned early and she stormed through the mansion finding her sweet boyfriend.

"Where's Shane?" His mother shouted angrily.

"Sarah, Shane's at work." Nate spoke quickly to rebuttal her blood thirst raging voice.

"I don't care I want to know why you're here and not at your grandma's!"

"I live here with you and Shane; Sarah."

"I don't care. I don't want you here with Shane you make him act weird!"

Nate took a moment and paused the game as he thought of what she had meant by it.

"No I won't leave, I live here too!"

"No, you faggot! I had enough of you taking him away!"

That made Nate smirk; He was glad he could make that happen.

Suddenly things got aggressive

As Sarah yelled at Nate, she began to get more and more violent, she shoved the teenager into the kitchen area. The reason why he began to cry was because he knew Sarah could take Shane away he knew even if he tried legally he couldn't do anything about Sarah not even fight back.

Sarah grabbed the kitchen knife hesitating and her hands shaking violently and began to threatened her son and of course in defense Nate pushed her away and in a reaction she knocked him down and Nate couldn't fight back because Sarah could easily lie and make Shane think he beat her up.

As Nate attempted to push her away she began to look angrier and he could smell the whiskey off her new Hawaiian dress.

"You emo faggot! I'm going to do the fucking favor for you cut you up you faggot! Maybe Shane will remove you from our lives!" Nate whimpered and screamed out in pure agonizing pain as she beat him, slapped him, punched him, kicked him, weakened him and to finish it off she cut his wrists but from her drunken state diagonal wounds he struggled as she finished. Thank god he thought to himself as it was over.

Sarah brushed the blond locks that fell out of place behind her ear and huffed out as the adrenaline rush washed across her body and she dropped the knife beside Nate as he backed himself up to the kitchen preparation table and began to sob quietly. She stared at the already bruising face, the stained white shirt, the redness and tears stained. He looked like a totally wreak. Perfect.

"Say a word to Shane and I'll get your ass over to your grandma's so fast you won't even be able to cry to him."

She swiftly got up and left the huge house before Nate could reply, most likely to go drinking or hook up with some guy behind Shane's back.

Which bring us to the current scene, Nate on the ground with the knife, bleeding, beaten, and in pain.

His tear stained face was washed out as he attempted to grab the picture in his pocket, the picture that was so dear to him that him and Shane had only taken a few days before this happened, he tried to smile but his face was too swollen to. As he held the picture in his bloodied hands he had more tears stream down his black and blue face.

He knew her plan, Shane would see that Nate self mutilates and would send him to some physic ward.

Shane arrived only twenty minutes later as he looked around the living room to find no teenager to greet him he herd tousling and sobbing he paused and rushed to the source of the noises the kitchen.

But the scene was something from a horror movie, Nate holding the second largest knife in his kitchen and his wrists cut up to his luck the blood had already stopped bleeding but Nate's face is what made the color on Shane's disappear.

The teenager he loved was black, blue, and purple which caused him to drop his jacket and instantly run to Nate's aid.

"Nate what happened?!" Shane passed his hand through his hair and to his surprise the curly haired teen was in a daze most likely from shock and didn't pay any mind to the singer's concern.

"Nate..?" he shook the teenager and finally Nate's eyes trailed up to his boyfriend and he panicked instantaneously grabbing his cut up wrists and backing himself into a field position.

Shane slowly reproached Nate, and Shane knew that Nate didn't do this to himself. No, someone else did.

"Nate.. Who did this to you babe?" Shane cupped gently the black and blue cheeks of his younger boyfriend.

"I- I fell down the stairs and um, well I just.." Nate lied and Shane wasn't stupid but if Nate wanted to lie it was for only good reason.

"Don't hate me.. I just don't know what to do with myself.." Nate began to sub again but this was form the lie he didn't want to lie to the main he loved god no!

Shane grabbed both Nate's wrists and saw the damage it was three cuts on each side none where deep enough to scar but they were still having droplets of blood. Nate attempted to flinch away from Shane's touch but Shane was much stronger and over powered his weak struggle.

Shane brought the wrists closer to his face.

"Don't...-" Nate automatically went on defense.

Shane kissed the cuts, each one gentler than the next.

"Don't do this to yourself..." Shane spoke in a pleading voice but gave a more beseeching look to his boyfriend.

"Please..." the singer hugged Nate and the teenager didn't know what to say as his wrists stained Shane's shirt with blood but he ended up feeling a wash of compassion over him and buried his face on Shane's shoulder with tears to add to the staining of the singers good shirt.

I didn't remember much everything was a blur, one second Shane cleaned my wounds covering them with some gauzes and the next I was cuddled under the blankets in the huge comfy bed and my head resting on my boyfriends lap.

I was slowly drifting into a much needed sleep my body ached and everything pulsated through me.

- -

My eyes opened to see Shane with a cigarette in between his fingers just spaced not even touching his lips but still somehow in his mouth, he was deep in thought; I knew.

"Shane..?" I whispered as I looked at him, I felt his soft hands playing with my curls as his eyes focused outside what was going through in his mind?

"Yeah sweetie?" Shane put the smoke out and smiled sweetly down at me.

"What were you thinking about..?"

"Just.. About Sarah.." he looked concentrated and angry.

I almost lost my breath.

"I know what she did Nate I'm not stupid and I won't forgive her for what she has done to you. Never."

"B- But- !" I couldn't produce a sentence nothing rational could come to my head to make me say something to stop him.

"I am going to go through with my plan and legally have you not haste myself into a huge media battle though."

"How..?" now I was curious.

"I'm going to marry Sarah and soon after divorce because she is not able to sustain her drug addictions and alcoholism. Soon after I will legally take you under my care and no one can take you away until you are eighteen and make your own decision." It shocked me.

"You would go through all this trouble just to have me?"

"Of course! I love you." Shane blushed and avoided eye-contact with me.

I felt tears of pure joy roll down my face I had come to realize I was an emotional wreak with or without this man.

"Shane..." I forced myself up and Shane helped me and held me because I was too weak, man Sarah was strong I blame it on bar fights.

"I love you too... So much but it's hard to be in love with a rock star." I had given a lot of much needed thought to the matter and it was true, it was hard to be in love with a rock star! Girls at school threatened me very day for being around him they'd kill me if they knew that we were together.

"That's true... And I'm sorry if I could be less of a social status type of man I probably could've had a more public love life with you…"

"But I'm willing to risk it, I think it's worth it after all you are on the magazines top hottest guys of the year." I smile and winked giving a gentle and affectionate kiss on Shane's neck., in return he smiled and I herd a deep throated chuckle.

"I had enough.." Shane huskily spoke.

I looked up, did he have enough of _us_? Did he want to break up? Oh god. Oh god. I began to panic inside my stomach hurt and my head began to spin.

"W- What!?" I suddenly found myself on the bed and Shane on top.

I felt my face heat up.

"I had enough of holding back… All these months just holding back."

And suddenly I lost my breath.

I'm black and blue looking my worst and Shane wanted to **make love**?!

---

**READ, REVIEW AND OMG SUBSCRIBE PEOPLE ;D ! ILOVEYOUALL FIRST CHAPTER TO START THE NEW YEAR FOR ME MWHAHAHA!  
Oxoxo Lynn . **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS STORY FROM THE START AND ACCEPT A VARY ALTERNATE USE OF CHARACTER AGE AND REFERENCE! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	13. Love Making, One Path, And Unity

Shane stared at the teenager, whom was flushed in embarrassment, the blush so crimson that even his cheeks blue and purple it was noticeable. Nate covered his face with his palms.  
"Cutie..." Shane whispered as he stared at his younger boyfriend with messy hair, shirt raised up glimpsing his hip bones; even beaten to Shane Nate was gorgeous no matter what.

"Am not!" Nate had never felt so self conscious and positively embarrassed to even say the least of his small life time.

The singer gave a small smile he never considered having sex with Nate he was in love with the kid but never had it crossed his mind often to get physical with the teen to him this was actually love and he wanted a serious relationship so he wanted to take it extremely slow with Nate nothing fake or just out of sick amusement of sex. No, he loved how Nate would blush whenever he hugged him, or giggled if he kissed his forehead, the small gasps and whimpers between make outs made him go up the wall with the urge to do much more, even when they were together he saw the warm smile and glow with Nate's aura of innocence's and compassion, Shane loved that about him; even all his beauty marks and his side dimple smile which was positively adorable to the musician but Nate didn't try to be so attractive, he just naturally was.

"You know, I'm so surprised you're a virgin with how hot you are." Shane's hand cupped the teen's cheek and his thumb stroking the purplish cheek softly.  
"I was waited for someone special and I am not hot!" Nate sudden burst squeal of excitement from the thought of having a world-wide known star call him 'hot'.

"I don't lie Nate, I'm always honest and I find you the most amazing and attractive person in this world." Shane leaned down and kissed the teenagers forehead it sent butterflies and sparks to Nate's stomach and he found himself gasping.  
"Shane.." Nate whispered as Shane's lips moved to his nose and soon his anticipating and eager lips.

When their lips touched it was hesitant but another press and Nate's arms wrapped around his boyfriends neck he enjoyed this, the simplest things of a kiss.

The window letting a breeze in the silhouettes moving into the room, the moon light being the only resourceful light there was for them and the blanket covering their legs but the shadowing showed Shane's face more clearer than Nate's but he didn't mind not being seen that much it was better off like that.

The kiss got more passionate and intense, Nate kept himself from moaning as Shane's hands moved to his hips and the musicians hands seeming to gradually move underneath his shirt but shame and self consciousness kicked into the teenagers mind he tried to stop Shane but when his mouth parted to protest Shane's tongue penetrated in, the cool sensation against his hot tongue caused ripples of pleasure and Nate found himself defenseless with his hormones taking control of his mind, clouding it from stopping the make out.

Shane separated for some breath; Nate gasped and panting hard as he had held his breath for a more short period of time than what he expected.

"S- Shane..- Stop- I look like crap I've been bawling my eyes out all day and my face and body is just gross!"  
"You never look like crap Nate you always look amazing." His hand resided back to Nate's cheek.

"I would never hurt you Nate, you know that right?"

"I know that." Nate blushed deep.  
"If we went all the way I wouldn't want to hurt in the long run. Right now this is your decision to take not mine." Shane was being serious he had to know if Nate was ready for this he had to be sure.

The teen paused, Shane was asking consent? That surprised him most men would fuck if you said 'sure' or kissed but Shane was asking permission to take this relationship to the next step.

"I know you're a whole generation older than me... And everyone watches you on tv which makes us unable to ever go public or your career would be ruined from everyone's judgments... But those fans and public don't know you like I do or love you like I do... I wish age never mattered in this world! B- But I don't care! I love you with all of who I am and I want to be all I can be for you!" These weren't words that Shane expected he never thought Nate could be so serious and so sure.

"Nate..," The singer found his thumb brushing tears that leaked out of Nate's eyes unknown to the teen.

"You're scared."  
"I am-! For us! I don't want anything to happen to you! I need you! I could carless about myself! I just want to be with you without all of these stupid laws! Oh gawd why is love so damn complicated!?" Nate almost shouted on the break of having another melt down his hands clenched into fists and slammed against Shane's chest, the singer pinned the teenager's arms and kissed him for comfort.

Pulling away, "love is a complicated battle field and I'm prepared to stand and fight for us..." Shane smiled sincerely.

Nate smiled, "Than come what may..., I'm ready for it." Nate pushed up and kissed the man as passionately possible with the energy he could summon.

It was that kiss that sealed it for them, now it was not Nate's fate or Shane's it was both; this path was now a one way street both hand-in-hand whatever lied ahead both were prepared to handle it, together.

Nate was mentally prepared to handle it he knew people would think otherwise but Nate had this cross his mind before, he didn't care who would approve or not; all that mattered was that this moment in Shane's arms in an embrace and a breathtaking kiss that assured him this was right and nothing in this world was wrong for only this love mattered to him.

"Shane… I need you," Nate whispered in a desperate and needy voice.

My lips moved from Nates' to his jaw line that I added minimal pressure because of the bruise of the brutal beating, my hands trailing up his shirt and a sudden abrupt moan escaped from his lips and I smirked, his breath begun to shiver as my fingers found his sensitive nipples and my kisses trailed down to his neck, his hands squeezed my shoulder blades. Looking at him just the glimpse was breathtaking, his eyes closed in a concentrated pleasurable state his lips parted to catch his breath which came out in short gasps, Jesus he was sending me over the edge of sanity if he kept making himself look so fuckable.

Shane removed the teenager's shirt and his own, Nate stared at Shane, he never really had a good look at his elder boyfriend but now looking at him with the moonlights raise he was absolutely gorgeous he had a natural tan, a quiet visible six-pack, muscles toned to perfection, and an all around perfective glow. Even though he didn't find himself remotely close to good looking bringing into his thoughts that Shane was checking him out non-stop.

"Wow..." Shane whispered.

"What..?"

"I can't believe I'm so… Lucky."

"Lucky...?" Nate got curious  
"To have you." Shane smiled and kissed the teen overpoweringly with lust and need.

Their tongues battle and mingle soon becoming relaxed, curiosity of passions and feelings, as this kiss became meaningfully slow; Shane's hands went from rubbing Nate's chest to his hip bones and locating to lower quadrants. Separating; Shane's tongue trailed down from the teens jaw line to his neck and he begun to create hickeys not caring if they'd show up or not he began his adventure lower with his lips going to the collar bone and leaving more than a few hickeys and his tongue brushed against a husk nipple, the sudden gasp that left Nate's lips made the boy shiver with the intensity of sudden exciting pleasures he whimpered his lovers name and Shane wasn't going to hold back any longer.

His hand dove underneath Nate's boxers his fingers warped around the teen's member causing an abrupt pelvic thrust convulsed from Nate.

"Ah- Shane!" he moaned and gasped, his hands gripping those shoulder blades.

Shane bit down on his boyfriend's nipple the curly haired boy moaned louder than he thought his body could summon.  
"Jesus-!" Shane stroked the member, he kissed Nate letting the kiss be like the previous but at some points Nate gasped for needed breaths or moaned and the elder boyfriend's free hand pulled the boxers down and casually discarded them on the floor but also doing himself a favor by removing his jeans and boxers to the floor not caring where they landed.

Both grinded against each other and Shane moaned aloud as both of them became hard his hand removed from the member and both hands gripping Nate's hips to become more in control the teen not minding at all.

"Shane- Please- Oh gawd- Please!" Nate was begging in low grunt of mercy to display at his dismay of pleasures he needed Shane to enter him he was so stimulated he didn't know what to do with himself. One of Shane's hands searched blindly on the nightstand opening the small shelf and finding a box of condoms and a small lube bottle, stopping from the make out he ripped the box open and took one out and looked at his younger lover but shook his head from any disagreements that flooded his mind, he lubed his three fingers and resumed kissing the confused teen.

"Why'd you lube your finger-?!" before he could finish the sentence he felt an unpleasant digit enter him and he gasped and squirmed as the digit violated his inside.

"Sorry babe but I need to stretch you or this would not be pleasing for you…" Shane continued as his figure curled and stretched he presumed kissing Nate and he waited to hit that sensitive sweet spot soon enough he heard a loud moan and the sharp tingle of pain as Nate's nails dug into his shoulders; 'Bingo' he added another digit and continued hitting that spot soon enough Nate was loosening and moved in an grinding motion with Shane's fingers he added a final digit when Nate's moans became much louder.

"I'm close- Shane-!" Nate whimpered out but groaned as Shane removed his fingers and the long paused as he heard a rip and a sound similar to a glove being put on and the slapping motion when you let go of the glove after applying it on but much smaller and less painful sounding.

Shane appeared back into Nate's view.

"You sure you're ready…?"  
"I couldn't be more ready than now." Nate nodded as Shane moved closer and he felt the member press against his entrance.

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too Shane," Nate closed his eyes letting out a short subtle breath when he felt the sudden pain envelope his insides but the tingle of heat rush through his being.  
His eyes dilated for a second and he gasped a loud cry "Ah-!" his nails dug into Shane's shoulders painfully he heard the man growl caused by the pinch of pain.  
Shane paused for a few moments allowing the teen to take up the time to gather energy, he thrusted slowly and soft motion and soon sweat began to coat them both as they both get into a rhythm.  
"Shane- Faster, please!" even with tears beaming down his cheeks he felt that tingle of pleasure lowly pulsating but he found himself beginning to feel it get more intense and that spot Shane had found earlier was stronger than before the pulsations reveled through his being, he never felt something so strong and amazing in his life. The harder Shane pounded the more intense it got for Nate soon enough sweat coated their bodies the scent of cucumbers and sweat filled Nate's senses.

Shane brushed the curls that stuck to the teen's forehead back as he kissed Nate's forehead.

The thrusts became more frantic Shane wrapped his free hand around Nate's member and pumped it in timing with the thrusts, Shane was getting close and Nate was on the verge of losing whatever sanity he had left in him he felt like he was going to explode.

"I'm close-!" Nate gasped between thrusts,

"Me too-!" Shane groaned in a loud moan as his climax closed in he felt the clamp down of Nate's muscles around his member he climaxed.

"Shane- I love you-!" Nate screamed out loud not caring whoever heard it.

As both their climaxes came gradually calming down Shane had to thrust little times from the adrenaline in his body surging like crazy. Shane pulled out removing the condom and throwing it onto the floor he would take care of it tomorrow but right now he was exhausted.

Both laid next to each other Shane's arm underneath Nate's neck and Nate's arm on his chest both gasping for breath and once collected Nate stared at Shane.  
"That was... Amazing." Nate whispered lowly as his voice was barely able to work.

"Don't speak babe, sleep." Shane's hand stroking the teenager's cheek and brushing any curls that fallen on his perfect face.

Nate soon dozed off into a desperately needed slumber.

"I love you too Nate… Forever," Shane gave a small smile to the sleeping teen and kissed his forehead.

**-to be continued !**

**OMFG 2,281 WORDS LIKE HOLY COW ! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT BUT ADMIT IT, IT WAS SOOOOOO WORTH THE WAIT ! :D ! REVIEW AND ADD ! CAN`T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER : ) ! HINT IS IT`LL BE INTENSE AND DEATH WILL COME ROLLING BY ! :O !**


	14. Welcoming Dinner And Sweet Bitter Doubts

I think I had imagined it, I felt a soft and gentle hand against my cheek and soft lips brushing my own but it could have been the wind as a soft voice gentler than any I had ever heard whispered into my ear, "I love you."

It must have been my imagination and the wind because no one would speak such love.

When I awoke it was no surprise he wasn't there, just a note on the other side of the bed I looked around the room to see my stuff had been folded and any mess already cleaned, I smiled as I raised up and made myself comfortable upon the bed reading the note, I swear tears would have fell… because, the last thing you want to read is the one person you love is leaving for awhile.

"_Nate:  
I'll be gone on my summer tour I'll be back before your school year starts, I knew I should have mentioned that it was today and say goodbye but I felt it would be better if I hadn't disturbed your sleep… You looked too content also I took care of Sarah for a while…, have fun with the mansion don't throw to many parties now ; )!_

_Bye, _

_Love, _

_Shane. "_

As the summer progressed it was just healing mentally and physically, Emily concerned about me and teasing me about having sex with Shane; Craig, concerned that me and Shane pushed it too soon and too far, but, nothing actually mattered it was simply complex for me; as I healed the bruises Sarah put upon me had disappeared but the marks Shane left stayed and each time I saw them I felt the ping of loneliness and wild, sad ecstasy of that night, was this how love is? To wait forever for the one you love and know that loyalty is in question, that perhaps he found someone of interest, that you could be replaced and thrown away like nothing?

My insecurities and doubts made me recoil in fear and questioning, I believed in Shane but the nagging in the back of my head also the pain I surly felt in my heart was telling me otherwise.

One night of the summer clear sky and the quiet breeze that brushed through my hair the wind felt like it was cradled my face in that soft warm breeze Just like him and this night reminded me of him, the full moon I looked up was shinning brighter than anything and I wondered to myself…, did I ever cross his mind? My mind tried to think of the worst and made me forget him, but my body remembered everything; his brown soft eyes, his lips, his smile, his broad shoulders and strong arms the feeling of his skin on mine… It's like my mind tried to forget but my body couldn't, I don't think it ever will, he was my first and only.

And soon it was only three days until school started; I hadn't received any texts from Shane because he was so busy the only time I ever saw him was TV and the computer. But out of the blue I finally got a text from Shane, "Hey kiddo look outside : )." The sudden smile and joy I felt was beyond myself as I ran out the door to see Shane with a suit case in hand and his other hand removing his shades, he was a lot tanner due to being outside so often and I was pale because I stayed inside all the time.

The gates closed and no one could see us as I ran as fast as I could and ran into his already awaiting embrace, when he wrapped his arms around me I knew that all my summer doubts were washed away and that he was waiting to see me, as I was waiting to see him. I felt his breath against my neck and for a split second I swore I felt a tear hit my neck, it was a whole two months sense I had seen him and it surprised me that he missed me to be honest.

He looked at me like I had completely changed, I could see in his eyes as he examined me.

"Nate, I missed you."

"I missed you to," I smiled sincerely.

He embraced me tightly yet again and looked into my eyes and for a moment I wanted to cry, he cupped my cheek softly and his lips brushed against mine and I sighed in content my eyes also closing as our lips fully touched, I had truly missed the small things like his kisses and embraces.

We ending up talking all day by the pool, Shane enjoying his privacy and relaxing he had another two week vacation from everything to recollect himself which meant he wanted to spend as much time as possible with me, I blushed when he told me that.

"What is going on with Sarah?" I had finally raised the question which was eagerly on my mind.

"She's in rehab, I had to hide it from the press my manager helped with that, he was not impressed and nor was I when I found out she had been doing much more drugs than expected… If it would have been made public than the press would have been after you… I couldn't afford such a burden on you."

My head perked up and looked at him in curiosity, "How many drugs was she doing…?"

He looked down in disappointment, "it's hard to even comprehend how she is your mother Nate; but I feel obliged to for once keep you in the dark hon."

I felt offended but made no effort to protest his statement, sometimes it's best to be kept in the dark…

_The truth can be more painful and heart wrenching than you want to know._

Later in the night I had made the bold decision to make supper; I had read some Italian recipes so I decided to spoil him with my best ability of cooking after practicing four years of being in the cooking clubs I knew how to make fancy meals, I convinced Shane that I had some errands to run and ended up getting all the ingredients I needed and began in the kitchen making the best meal I could and sending Shane upstairs to take a nap.

By the end of cooking my menu consisted of; Italian sausage soup, Stir-Fry shrimp scramble, and fettuccine alfredo. I want to surprise him with my dessert it was classic, strawberries and a chocolate fondue.

I smiled as the way I had decorated it was appealing beyond belief and I was convinced Shane would drop his jaw as I half way turned around I felt arms wrap around my hips, I gasped, "You made this?" he spoke with seductive tone into my ear.

"Y- yeah…" I spoke out unsure if I whispered it or if it came out as a stutter.

"It looks amazing Nate, you make such an amazing wife." He kissed my neck affectionately I felt my face heat up, "I am not a wife!"

"Your right, you're my boyfriend… My Nate." I felt him sucking against the nap of my neck, I moaned out the clearest sentence in my head, "B- before we get hasty can we at least eat!"

He chuckled, "Alright."

I set up the table but Shane disappeared for a couple of minutes and as I set down the appetizer and Shane reappeared with a win bottle in hand, "First before we eat a toast! Chateau Petrus 51', an excellent vintage." I stared at the bottles he got out, poured the wine into the glasses and handed me a glass I stared awkwardly at the glass-filled-wine.

"What's wrong?" Shane looked at me.

"I'm not sure if I should drink…" I remembered the last time I had gone drinking I ended up passed out by the toilet and nearly vomiting to blood Shane had watched and assisted and helped me during the hangover.

He took a swig of the wine and lifted my chin kissing me and forcing the wine into my mouth, separating he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"what'd you think? They say this wine has the texture of veldudo." He smirked.

"I'm afraid." I spoke with honesty.

"Don't be, I didn't choose this wine to compliment the meal… I chose it to bring out the flavors of you…" he spoke as he pushed me closer and crashed his lips against my own… Shane, I don't need wine your touch is intoxicating enough… I thought to myself.

It didn't take long to convince him to eat but after we ate I decided to surprise him with the chocolate fondue which was placed in the living room.

"Ok open your eyes!" I was pleased with his reaction as he stared at the rose petals on the table, the candles lit all around the room, and the heart-shaped fondue bowl with a bowl of strawberries right beside the fondue.

"Wow…" he looked at me,

"It's not even Valentine's Day and you do this for me?"

"It's a welcome home gift…" I felt my cheeks heat up while scratching my cheek awkwardly.

He smiled wildly and grabbed me into a tight hug, as we began to settle down and eat he paused, I gave a confused look, "come here." His arm stretched out to me and I obliged as quick before I could respond I was straddled on his lap.

His lips on my neck and hand messaging my head, "It's not good to exercise after eating!" I moaned out as he began to place marks toward my ever exposing shoulder, Shane undoing my shirt slowly.

"I'm not done eating… I want my dessert." He responded and I felt a wave rush through my body and suddenly I felt hot sensations.

_I missed this…_

He removed my shirt fully exposing my chest, he smiled "You healed a lot sense I saw you…" his tongue at my chest, teasing me…  
_His strength …_

He laid me down on the couch as he over headed me he began to remove his own shirt.

_Admiring his body with my finger tips like a sculpture…_

My fingers touched his shoulder and his chest as he looked at me with his brown orbs it was like no more words needed to be spoken he knew what I wanted to say and I knew what he yearned to say…

_The way he touches me in return…_

Shane began to unzip his pants and my own he began to tease me again; he sucked on my nipple and bite it greedily his hands began to roam lower he must have been deprived because his lustful thrusts and how his body found anyway for our skin to touch and feel me, he did, my eyes stared at him with passion glossed with lust, we hadn't made love sense our first time and I truly had to be honest; I wanted us to be connected like that again.

_My god how his kisses go right through me…_

It seemed time left my mind as suddenly my clothes were gone and also his clothes gone, he was preparing me for what I could guess would be hours of 'exercise'.

He thrusted into me, which had taken me by surprise as the jolt out of my daze I felt the sweet pain fill me and I moaned loudly in reaction.

_I like seeing his hair shine dark brown with sweat… To feel the violence and passion in his grip… He could break me. My rational mind giving up, slipping away and when I happen to open my eyes…_

_That face, beautiful, sated… Satisfied._

As my mind began to become aware of what was going on around me I found that Shane was asleep and I was in his arms, a small smile formed on my lips.

This was the best welcoming I could get from Shane, being beside him in his strong safe arms to make any emotion but love and happiness slip away.

But, to my disappointment the school year would change everything…


	15. Lies and Black Eyes

When it came to the first day of school, I earned myself a trip to the office and a black eye. School had hindered my ability to get even the slight chance to be with Shane in his two weeks' vacation, is how I looked at it. Could I even call it a chance, when recently Shane had been avoiding me and only lets me kiss him twice a day?

I think the real problem began when I got into a fight with this girl named Lilly… Yeah, a girl… I am always the one avoiding and being cautious, especially since dealing with Sarah's psychotic fits but, since being in my second year in high school everyone suddenly notices me … When I walk down the hall on the first day everyone whispered my name, I must have been mentioned a thousand times, of course they even took notice to Emily and Craig since their always beside me…

This kind of stuff, I usually ignore also but, when I heard them mention Sarah and only to find out in my foods class with a media paper tapped up to the board I couldn't control myself. It had Sarah with an empty bottle of scotch in her right hand and her throwing a fist at Shane while his bodyguards held him back. I knew he had done it… When I read the title of the cover I nearly collapsed and wanted to puke on the floor.

SHANES 'INSEPRABLE' JUST GOT SPERATED! (DETAILS PAGE 002)

My hands shook so violently the paper almost crumbled in my hand. I wanted to die, I couldn't breathe, how could Sarah have gotten out of rehab without me knowing? Shane told her about 'us'? Why didn't he tell me about any of this?

And more importantly,

What's going to happen to us?

When I had asked who put that up on the board, no one answered… Until that bitch Lilly came up, she made a stupid joke; calling Sarah a whore and that Shane deserved better… My anger flared because, everyone laughed and agreed with her… These ignorant people didn't know a single thing about Sarah or me but, they pretended from all the gossip that they could insult us… I walked straight up to her and grabbed her by her shirt and threw her to the floor, I lost my complete temper and yelled at her telling her how did it feel to be degraded down.

She ended up crying and one of the jocks from the back of the class grabbed me off her and, gave me a black eye. I was immediately escorted into the principle office, where I was lectured until Shane had appeared. When he entered the office Lilly squealed and, the jock kid― Josh, just shrugged Shane off. But, when Shane looked at me I nearly wanted to burst into sobs and wrap my arms around him, I was scared.

He could tell, I think because he just simply excused me with that Sarah being in rehab and the fact it was a sensitive subject. The principle ate it up like pie, Shane even smuggled me out for the rest of the day, saying that I needed to take some time off.

When we got outside, Shane had a new car rather than is old Viper this one was a new one― I could tell the model was a Dodge Viper SRT10; the paint job being black with one sliver racing strip to contrast its sleek onyx finish. I marvelled at the craft work that Shane had to nearly shove me into the passenger side, I got jittery with his new car it made me wonder.

"Shane…" I drawled out in a low whisper, I had the hardest time summoning the courage to ask him and, I felt guilty for bothering him to the school just to deal with me.

"Yeah…?" He pulled out of the driveway and we were on the main road, heading down through the main streets of downtown.

"I― what's going on?" I shifted my sights quickly to see his grip on the steering wheel get tighter, I gulped. A nervous lump formed in my throat, I couldn't control how anxious I felt.

"I couldn't handle her… She, she went searching… Searching for things no one should know…" He had this quiet tone that made me shiver.

"What kind of 'things', Shane, tell me?" it came out a lot louder than I expected.

He didn't look me in the eyes nor did he give me a reply. I felt my cheeks become hot with embarrassment. What the hell had gotten into Shane lately? Lying to me, keeping his distance and, he now didn't even explain to me what the fuck was going on with Sarah!

He pulled into the mansion I instantly got out of the new car and walked straight to the gate, I wanted to leave. When I was about to press the password to let the gate open, Shane's firm grip made me spin around to realize pained face.

"Let me explain," his grip went tighter on my upper arm.

"You've got 5…" I established with him, letting his hurt expression ease just from knowing I was giving him a chance.

"She found out who your dad is…"

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach…

What?

**  
Thank you to ALL OF YOU! I know, I haven't updated this... This was actually a dead fic… I am sorry for doing this to all of you, my lovely followers! Here is an update :D BTW I WILL UPDATE MOAR OFTEN! I had a lot of personal issues and I had lost interest in Camp Rock but I noticed I had SO MANY OF YOU love this original idea and allow me the positivity to make it happen… Thank you. I assure you to finish this! I will not let any of you down, not any longer! : D**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **


End file.
